Prelude to the Rumble
by Kaleyanne
Summary: Yusuke's inner thoughts and musings while he collects his gang for the fight with Yakumo. Inspired by a song from West Side Story.


Prelude to the Rumble   
  
AN: Inspired by the cool "collect the boys" scene in the Poltegeist Report/Bonds of Fire movie, and the West Side Story song "Prelude to the Rumble."  
  
Spoilers for the Movie!! And for the end of the Dark Tournament.  
  
---  
  
Prelude to the Rumble  
  
---  
  
The night has fallen.   
  
I feel the air cool, and a soft breeze blow my bangs. Somewhere along the ass-kicking and panicking, my hair fell. I pulled my jean jacket closer around my shoulders.   
  
The air is cooling, but it isn't as cold as inside me. My stomach has been a block of ice since Botan fell off the roof. It turned into a dagger, poking and stabbing, when she gripped me, begging me to find Hinageshi.   
  
And it began twisting and digging when she was taken by that Yakumo.  
  
Hinageshi is behind me, back on the stairs, sobbing her eyes out. I can hear her gasps-- she sounds like Yukina. She squeaks when she gasps or gets excited.   
  
And where is little Yukina?  
  
Why, bruised and drained, lying in bed.   
  
The SOB tossed her into a wall. I bet Kuwabara and Hiei are pissed. Heads will roll. Sliced off by two sharp swords.  
  
Well, they might cut eachother up first, deciding who has the right to avenge her.  
  
Me, I know who I'm avenging. Keiko, innocent that she is, got tossed down the longer-than-life stone stairs. Knocked unconscious, thank God that was all. If he killed her...   
  
Well, I'm gonna kill him anyway for what he did to Botan. If he'd kidnapped Botan AND killed Keiko...  
  
Hell would be just the beginning.   
  
Adrenaline spiked through my blood just then. My eyes burned like fire, with fire. Fists clenched, knees bent, I kicked off, sailing through the air. Flipping into a rough circle, just like I'd seen Kurama and Hiei do.   
  
"YAKUMO!" I screamed to the heavens, my energy swirling like a tornado. Dust kicked up, and grass burned. I felt the old lady's presence behind me.   
  
Grandma said nothing, but stayed in the shadows.  
  
Hinageshi sat up, and stopped her crying. Stopped mourning Botan. I heard her jump up, and run back into the temple.  
  
Still, my mentor remained silent. I spun around to face her. I cocked my head. Her aged eyes flashed. I shrugged, implying blatantly: "Well, you old hag?"  
  
"Go, you idiot," she snapped finally. "What, do you need my blessing for every little thing?"   
  
"No, I just want your advice," I said sweetly.  
  
"That's a first." A serious smile creased her face. "Go bust some heads."  
  
I blinked. "Huh? Aren't you coming?"   
  
She rolled her eyes. "And just leave Keiko and Yukina here alone?" She folded her hands and retreated further inside. "You're dumber than I thought. Especially if you think you aren't helping with the rebuilding process."   
  
I muttered a few swears against her person. That aged...  
  
"Yusuke!"  
  
Hinageshi reemerged from the temple, mouth set like a steel bar. A headband was tied around her forehead; a sign that she was about to face a great challenge. Her sleeves were rolled up, and eyes hotter than hellfire. Her fiery hair was a perfect match for her mood.  
  
"Coming?" I asked.   
  
She nodded, resolute.   
  
And terrified.   
  
"Then, you'd better keep up."  
  
I spun on my heel, and walked off. The forest was a dark green, and the wind whipped the branches. The shadows looked like claws, ready to snatch my heart from my chest. All was dark, all was cold, and all was hiding.  
  
Except the white figure ahead.  
  
That big jacket, and matching pants. I recognized the symbols. And the tall figure; do I know anyone else that tall?  
  
Kuwabara.  
  
Instant outfit change.  
  
I winced at his choice. Images flooded my mind: promised murder, and my friend rushing towards 'certain' death... Koenma, Kurama and Hiei racing up like cheetahs on speed... Kurama yelling his name, throwing the limp form over his back...  
  
That outfit, he almost died in it. Repeatedly.   
  
Kuwabara's eyes met mine. Eyes promising his best, always his best. I don't know if I want to hug him or hit him. He's still drained from his little bout earlier. Can he handle another fight?  
  
No. No, his eyes and body language tell me. He's tired, he's angry, and he's heartsick.   
  
But Kuwabara is stubborn as hell. And he's loyal to a fault.   
  
He could have three limbs chopped off, no energy, blood leaking out every inch of his body...  
  
And if we call, he's still there.  
  
Honor.  
  
Loyalty.   
  
Friendship.   
  
I nod at him. He nods back, and falls in step with Hinageshi and I. His boots' clunk harmonizes with the slap of my sneakers and the clack of Hinageshi's wooden shoes. Leaves crunched under us, and energy crackled at our fists'.  
  
The forest gave way to the city, and darkness was intensified. The world was Shadow, nothing more or less. All was dark. I looked around, preparing. Not for Yakumo, but some street punk gang...  
  
No. I feel energy spike. The shadows recede, and from behind a wall, Kurama appears.  
  
Another costume change; one of his trademark Chinese battle suits. Blood red over white, and edged with yellow. Compliments him well.  
  
His face is strangely blank. Meaning one of two things: a) He's angry or b) He's depressed.  
  
Both possibilities scare me. Kurama is a rogue, always and forever. Unpredictable. Kind, always there to support you when some jerk busted your knees, but vicious to whoever did the busting.  
  
Kurama just looked at us, giving nothing. Something, something.... what happened, fox-boy?   
  
I wanted to ask, but no time. And if I did, no guarantees he'd answer.   
  
Likely, he would deal with it. Silently, but not alone. Kuwabara tried to smile at him, but his own thoughts of revenge tainted it. I added to it, hoping, letting him know we were always here.  
  
Eyes closed, he took his place on the end of our little line. Ancient wisdom come to balance our youthful abandon. Always there to fall back on. Ready to let us in from the outside storm.   
  
Honor.  
  
Loyalty.  
  
Friendship.  
  
His slippers were silent, but there. His steps fell in time with the rest of us. He opened his eyes, and pointed forward, briefly.   
  
Flashes of black, and air moving above our heads...   
  
A soft "thunk" of Hiei's boots, and he appeared before us, dark as a dead star.   
  
Knees bent to cushion the fall, he stood. His eyes, redder than blood, ran over us, appraising, calculating.   
  
Almost as intelligent as Kurama, just as perceptive. Just as reckless.   
  
I saw him clench his bandaged hand; this was personal. The bastards had harmed his precious sister, his sun and joy. The one he loved above all others.   
  
Affection. His is not easy to gain. But we have, somehow. And with it comes bad moods, harsh words, dark personality...  
  
Unconditional, unbelievable protection.  
  
The dragon sleeps soundly until His Master calls him to protect his allies. That dragon could make a mountain cry in fear. That dragon will coil around us all, a barrier from the enemy. A sanctuary for us all. Unconditional protection.  
  
And honor.  
  
Loyalty.  
  
Friendship.   
  
The flying shadow darted to take his own spot in our little brigade.   
  
Kuwabara's clunk.  
  
Hinageshi's clack.  
  
Kurama's silence.  
  
Hiei's thunk.  
  
And my slap.  
  
Our sound announced our presence. Fog edged up to us. A shadowed figure. A henchman.  
  
Kurama claimed the fight.   
  
And took his place, promising to get us through the first obstacle. And we promised back to get through the rest. As a team, together, we'd get revenge for Yukina, Keiko, and Botan. And whatever was eating Kurama.   
  
Honor.  
  
Loyalty.  
  
Friendship.   
  
The battle began. 


End file.
